Gods
Several different Gods are spoken of in the Cykell System. Greater Gods These deities have such great power that they have been known to shatter worlds and create entire species, bending even the immovable elements to their will. Hiy'murmun Main article: Hiy'murmun Hiy'murmun is a Goddess worshipped by the Nymphs, though some humams follow her. One of the stars is named after the formation of the Cykell System. Jehxstia Main article: Jehxstia Jehxstia is the God of time and space. He is said to have cooled the Cykell System with his breath after its initial creation. He is worshipped by the humans, whom he brought to Cykell from far away. Some said he's the true name of the one "true" God from Earth, which could possibly mean, his humans are likely either Christain, Muslim or Jewish. Horostalk Main article: Horostalk Horostalk is a powerful God worshipped by the Ogres. He fought Hiy'murmun for control of the Cykell System. The Cykell's other star, Horostalk, is named for him. Enewla Main article: Enewla Enewla is the Goddess of Hekr'eus (The Underworld in Nymph speak). Although shes concidered the Underword goddess, she is actually a very peaceful and mute person. Humans concider her to be unholy and the devil and evil, who plays constant tricks on the surface dwellers, when in reality, she's very friendly to any dweller, whether it be an inhabbitent to Hekerus, or a dweller above ground. Despite being like this, she's still proven to be cruel and wicked when it comes to punishments or if people defy her laws. Lesser Gods These deities are not quite as powerful, well known, or earth-shaking as the others, but they could someday upset the fragile balance of power amongst the Greater Gods. Lwyion Main article: Lwyion The God of Ambition and Battle, he started life as the Blade of Horostalk and climbed his way up to godhood. Theseus Main article: Theseus The human God of Art, Architecture and literature. He was born as a mortal and his arts in the entire land drew many people to view them. To this day, he is proclaimed a god. Nannon Main article: Nannon The human goddess of Benevolence and Malevolence. She is the judge of deceased souls that travel into Hekr'eus. If the person tells the truth of their actions (even if it involved killing) with a Crystal Cup, she becomes benevolent towards the person and treats them friendly allowing them passage to the heavens, however, if they lie and did not told all of the truth, her twisted malevolent side will feed their heart to her hellhound, but if the cup shatters, she will personaly eat their heart. Parthenoth Main article: Parthenoth Parthenoth is the nymph god of Law and Order. Unlike his "sister" (he is not related in the nymph version of his religion), Nannon, he is the judge of the living souls that are in court. If the person tells the truth of their actions, he tells the judge to make them innocent. If, however, he tells the lies of their actions, he tells the judge to make them guilty. According to humans, he is at war with his "sister", Nannon, attempting to bring her to justice. According to nymphs, there is no war at all, and he is only paying attention to the surface. Jasthok Main article: Jasthok Jasthok is the bloody God of Pain and Insanity. He was born during the largest battle in history, where allies turned against each other in bloody murder and none were left standing, ripping himself into existence with the power of the spilling blood and screaming souls. He is dark, deceitful, and possesses unimaginable, odd strength that frightens even the Greater Gods, but also bears a broken mind and unpredictable goals. He is the king of murderers and psychopaths, but traveling too far down his road leads only to a similar, terrible fate. Qahmer Main article: Qahmer Qahmer is the god of whimsy, song, and dreams. It is unknown from where he comes from or how he rose to power, but knowledge of him spread quickly amongst the mortal populace when he rose to godhood. Because his followers are generally those who are causeless and aimless dreamers and drifters, he is one of the least politically powerful deities in Cykell. His worship, however, is quite widespread and is generally incorporated into other deities' worship as well, for he is known to have befriended most. Deceased Gods These deities were, somehow, "slain" in various ways and now exist as mere shadows of their former selves or are scattered into mere particles of power. Xabre The God of Logic and Order, Xabre was a Greater God that gifted order and logic to the chaotic first peoples of Cykell. He went about perfecting everything and built a civilization dedicated to logic. With that civilization, he and his followers were said to have predicted everything that will ever occur in the future. However, the birth of Jasthok was outside of his predictions and an enemy to everything he believed in. He secured the assistance of Hiy'murmun and Jehxstia and ventured into Jasthok's realm with the intent of slaying him, only to be shattered himself and scattered across his realm to be forever tortured by the disorder. Parthenoth took the opportunity to expand his sphere to Order as well, but not in quite the same way as the fallen god. Hesven The God of Honor, Chivalry, and Truth, Hesven was a Lesser God that was once a half-nymph half-human mortal. Hesven was the epitome of the Chivalrous Knight and Paladin, traveling all over the world defeating evil forces and gathering power in the name of Honor and Truth. Eventually, he grew strong enough to ascend into Godhood. However, Hesven eventually had a son, Gabreus, who held far from honorable beliefs. He threw his son out of his realm, but Gabreus swore to get revenge. Gabreus swore himself into the service of Jasthok and gathered dark power with which to strike down his father, then challenged and slew him. Gabreus's mind shattered, however, and he took his own life. Hesven has since faded into memory. Divine History *Omega Deity, the knowledge of whose very name causes the obliteration of sanity, was the first to arrive with a prison train filled with his enemies. He formed the system by making giant mounds of rock around seven of his enemies and created two stars to serve as guardians. He then departed. *Seven Ancient Deities, whose names have been lost to time, were spirited to the system and trapped in the mounds of rock for, the Omega Deity presumed, all eternity. *Jehxstia, drawn to the system by the strange power left behind by the Omega Deity, arrived and cooled the system, accidentally stealing the sentience of the two stars in the process. *Hiy'murmun and Horostalk, also drawn by the strange power, arrived shortly after and decided to colonize the system so that they could perhaps learn to control it. *Satan followed Jehxstia not long afterwards. *Enewla and her siblings were born ages afterward and caused the Fall of Satan. Only Enewla survived and she ascended to a level of power rivaling Hiy'murmun and Horostalk. *Lwyion, formed by the shattering of Lwyete, became sentient and later rose to godhood after several adventures.